Supernatural: Happy to Bleed for a Winchester (Chapter 1)
by LeaSilverLight
Summary: Jesse McAllister is a bartender. Her life consists of pouring drinks, studying at college, and occasionally punching drunken assholes in the face, until three mysterious men with an amazing car and mysterious pasts appear at the Crossroads Tavern. She is never seen at work again. (Cover Image credit goes to Fabian Perez.)


First chapter of a story inspired by the results of a tumblr click-and-drag "game" post that can be found here. This is my first story to EVER be uploaded on fanfiction, so please favorite, follow, and review as desired! I need feedback desperately, since I'm considering discontinuing the storyline if there's little interest.

"_I'm a human who is best friends with Lucifer who is also my lover, but my first kiss was Castiel. Dean Winchester is my partner and in a twist of fate I am killed by Sam. Ouch."_

* * *

It was late. I knew this because everyone in the bar was either drunk, or high. But most likely? Both. This time of night no one wanted to be completely sober, and I was no exception. I sighed and half-heartedly scrubbed at a sticky patch of counter, probably due to some unlucky soul spilling his beer. Unfortunately, I was working.

"'Sceuwse me, miss," sounded a gravelly voice, directly behind me and obviously drunk off his rocker. I spun around and plastered a cheery smile on my face. "What can I do for you, sir?" He hiccupped once and gave a small laugh.

"I'd like me a –hic- glass of that –hiccup- ass." Brutish laughter followed.

I internally rolled my eyes. "That doesn't seem to be on the menu today. Talk to the bartender if you'd like anything else."

I walked away as fast as I could. The customers at the Crossroads Tavern tended to get more than a little rowdy.

As I finished clearing off a table safely at the _far_ end of the smoky bar, I spotted a tall guy in a leather jacket sitting on a stool at the bar with his friend, sipping on a beer. _A quite attractive guy at the bar sipping beer,_ my subconscious muttered. I mentally swatted at it and smirked back and Mr. Hot Stuff.

As soon as I averted my gaze, I heard a low "that one" from a voice that could only be his. A quick glance revealed that his trench-coated friend had spun around and was staring tactlessly in my direction.

I let out a sigh of exasperation and headed back to the kitchen, my tray chock full of dirty dishes, glasses, and all the empty beer cans you could ask for. My amusement at the leather clad man's goofy smirk had evaporated. Turned into dust. Poof.

Still, I tracked the duo out of the corner of my eye. Something seemed… off about them.

I dismissed the thought.

Throughout the night, the tall friend nudged the obviously uncomfortable shorter friend and pointed at a girl. With a jerk, I realized that the poor guy in the trenchcoat was terrified of any female interaction, and that other guy was enjoying it! That little shit.

I grinned at the scene unfolding before my eyes.

"What's got you smiling today?"

Huh? I turned to the side to see Ryan, the bartender, wriggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed. "Nothing. I was just thinking." He seemed to acknowledge this as an acceptable answer and turned to his work with nothing more than a hmph.

About an hour filled with the joyous tasks of waiting on and cleaning up after drunken customers, I heard whispering and snickering behind my back. The next thing I knew…

"Hello."

I turned around to see trenchcoat meeting my eye with an almost comical, stoic look on his face.

"My name is Castiel. I am an ang—"

"_AHEMMMM._" I blinked as leather jacket cleared his throat unnecessarily loudly and swung his arm around his friend, grinning from ear to ear like a kid. After a few seconds of silence and a quizzical look from Castiel, or whatever, he said, "Do continue," and disentangled himself from his friend, looking at the ceiling tiles with newfound interest.

Who names their child 'Castiel' anyway?

Before either I or Castiel could say another word, another impossibly tall man in a plaid shirt appeared, apparently flustered about some unspoken thing. He opened his mouth to speak, at which point I must have dropped my invisibility cloak, because he spotted me.

"Can I have a moment with my brother please?" he said. Raising his eyebrows politely, waiting for an answer. "Um, yeah sure," I said, unsure of what to make of this situation.

As I walked away, confused, I heard a faint "So get this…"

That was the night everything changed.

* * *

If you made it this far, I can't thank you enough for reading 3

I wish everything pretty and winchestery on you. More chapters to come soon?

Let me know in the comments!


End file.
